undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 5
This is Issue 5 of the UFSW Member Apocalypse. This is Lee Everett-centric. Issue 5 Right now me and the rest of the group are catching our breathes on the a roof of a building. "No shit that was close, fuck." I say. "Is everyone okay, no one got nabbed on right?" Infected asked. "I think we are all right." Kaffe said. "What do we do now?" Daryl asks. "This building ain't going to keep the zombies out forever that's for sure!" Fitz said. "We could jump roof to roof until the zombies just start ignoring us." I say. "Good idea Lee, I'll go first." Infected says. Infected walks up to the edge of the roof, walks back a little, then sprints a jumps to the next roof. Kaffe does the same, then Daryl, then everyone else, and I go last. Just as I'm getting ready to jump, the zombies have been able to go through the building and they finally break through the door leading to the roof, and cut me off from the rest of the group. I quickly back up taking out my knife. "Fuck, Lee just meet with us back at the police station!" Infected yells to me, and I watch as the group runs the other way, jumping to the next roof. I stab the first zombie that approaches me. I back up a little and stab the next one. I look back quickly, the next roof not that far away, so I turn around and jump to the next roof, only grabbing the edge by an inch. I pull my other hand to the top of the roof, and slowly pull myself up, then I look back to see the zombies walking towards me, each falling off the roof. I laugh a little. "Dumb motherfuckers." I say in a sarcastic voice. I turn around and walk to the edge of the roof, and look down to see the next roof way lower, if I jumped from this height down there I would hurt my leg from the impact. I turn around to look for alternatives, first I look to the roof in back of this one, too far a jump. I look at the hatch on the roof that leads into the building, I give it one mighty tug, but its locked. I grab my knife and start stabbing at its hinges, no use. I walk to the roof that's lower than this one, I look at it for a while. "Fuck I hope this works." I say, I do a quick check for my knife, I have it. Then I hear a loud bang, and something grazes my leg, I turn from the force of the graze, and fall off the roof. I then land on the next roof, feet first "FUCK!" I yell as loud as I can. I push myself up, but quickly start limping, and fall down. I get myself up slowly, my feet exploding with pain every second, then I finally get up, and hold myself up against a door. I push it open, and start limping down the stairs. I finally reach the door and push it open stumbling out and falling against the ground. I look up to see the group arriving at the police station. "HEY, OVER HERE!" I yell. The look to where I am, Infected is the first to rush to me. "Holy shit Lee, you okay?" Infected asks. "Uh, Never better." I say. Deaths *None Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues